The mighty ducks: Kelly Bombay
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Kelly grew up thinking her father did not care about her. But when he begins to coach her hockey team: District 5 she learns that she was the one case he didn't win. Will they get close?
1. Chapter 1: My dad is the new coach Oh

Chapter 1: My dad is the new coach. Oh great.

Chelbell2016:

Please review.

Kelly's POV:

We are all practising on the ice while waiting for the new coach. I wonder who he is. I go speeding up the ice dodging everyone and aim the puck at the goal I just miss.

I am the fastest player on the team but I have troubles with my aim.

"Watch out man it nearly hit me that time," I hear Goldberg say to Charlie and I roll my eyes.

"Goldberg your the goaly," Charlie says sounding annoyed. "It's supposed to hit you."

"Does that sound stupid to anyone else?" Goldberg questions but he gets no answer.

Suddenly a limo begins to drive out onto the ice. With Terry in the lead we all begin to walk towards the limo. What kind of crazy person drives on the ice?

The others are all protesting as we go on.

A guy in a suit gets out of the limo. He looks familiar to me but I cannot think why.

"Yo dude, you obviously in the wrong hood," Terry says and the man gives him a dirty look. "This is my dominion. This is a drug-free zone you understand? We ain't buying nothing. Now I'm feeling generous today, so I'm gonna let you get your sorry vanilla booty outta here before we be using your eyeballs as hockey pucks."

We all laugh.

"Thanks bro," the man says and we all quite down a little. "But I'm not going home till I take care of business."

As he puts his hand in his pocket the others all back away clearly thinking he is going for a gun. But instead he pulls out a piece of paper. The others all sigh in relief.

"District five peewee hockey team," the man says naming our team. "I'm Gordon Bombay I'm the new coach."

As the others look to me before laughing laugh I freeze. No way. If this is Gordon Bombay. Then this man is my father.

"Yeah right," Terry says clearly not believing it.

"Afraid so dude," Bombay says and the others keep glancing at me. "Got the roster right here: Averman Dave, Bombay Kelly, Conway Charlie, Paul Terry."

When he says my name Bombay looks at me and Connie. Probably wondering which one he abandoned.

"He's the coach," I hear someone say clearly shocked.

"Now here's the long and short of it," Bombay says. "I hate hockey and I don't like kids."

"Well that explains a lot," I whisper but he seems to hear me.

"What's this supposed to be a pep talk?" Peter asks sarcastically.

"Look I'm sure this'll be a real bonding experience," Bombay says. "Maybe one day one of you might write a book about it in jail. Is there a goalie?"

Goldberg answers but informs him it is temporary.

"Thank you for sharing that," Bombay continues.

"No problem," Goldberg says.

"All right," Bombay says. "Get out on the ice. Let me see what you can do."

"Uh just so you know, we really suck," Averman tells Bombay.

"Hey," Bombay says. "I'll decide who sucks around here."

We begin to play but then the others all trip over. I quickly get the puck and race to the goal. I miss unfortunately.

"They really suck," Bombay says.

Averman begins his commentating so on my way back I knock him over. I see Bombay fighting a laugh but I ignore him.

"Hi coach I'm Connie," Connie says and I see Bombay glancing at me now knowing I'm his daughter. "Do you play?"

"No," Bombay says and then he asks about the score.

We all approach again and I stay at the back.

"So what do we do now Coach?" Terry asks.

"What did your old coach have you do?" Bombay asks and I turn away.

"He just yelled a lot," Peter says.

"Yeah thats how he hurt his arm," Terry agrees.

"His arm?" Bombay questions.

"Yeah one minute he's yelling at us," Peter says and then begins to repeat what our coach used to say to us. "You little Bastards! Where'd you learn to play? Oh you suck! Skate you litt-"

He finishes with acting like he is having a heart attack. He hits the ice.

"Heart attack, great," Bombay says clearly not impressed. "All right look I gotta make a phone call. Keep scrimmaging. You, you you, you and you against you five."

I glare at him. "We have names you know."

"I'm sure you do," he replied. "And I'm sure there very nice names. I might even learn em. For now I'll be in my office. Oh and if you need anything fax me."

We all begin to play with the others moaning as they walk around. After a few minutes the others all decide they want a ride so they attack the limo. When they finally get the door open we all squeeze in. Unfourtanetly I am next to Bombay.

"Watch the upholstery!" Bombay says as we all squeeze in.

I reach for some pictures but Bombay snatches them out of my hands. "Don't touch those!"

Everyone began to cheer for a ride.

"I could kill one of them to set an example sir," the driver says.

"No I can handle em Lewis," Bombay replies. "Take em for a spin. Anything."

We all cheer as the man does as he is told.

"Wow I feel like Madonna," Connie says.

"You wish," Jesse replies.

As everyone begins to speak again I begin to smell a terrible smell. Everyone else does as well and then we figure out where its coming from.

"GOLDBERG!" We all yell.

"It wasn't me all right," Goldberg defends myself.

"Open a window," Connie says.

"Oh shoot its my mum," Charlie says and we turn to see not just Charlie's but my mother stood there. "She looks pissed."

Bombay gets out to talk to the women. The aftermath is that Charlie and the others end up leaving. Then my mum turns to my father.

"How dare you Gordon?!" She yells. "How dare you even come near Kelly?"

"It was not my intention," Gordon says and the two glance at me. "I am the new coach of the team."

"I am warning you," mum continues. "You better keep this professional. I will not have you coming near Kelly apart from practise."

He nods. Then my mum turns to me.

"Let's go home Kelly," my mum says taking my hand.

I nod but as we go I glance back at my father. He looks a little disappointed.

When we get home I try to go straight upstairs.

"Kelly," my mum says and I turn back to look at her. "I won't order you to not go to the games because I know how much you love hockey. But please be careful with your dad."

I sigh before nodding then I head upstairs. It is weird seeing the man that I had never met turn up and say that he is our new coach.

We have a game tomorrow but I am worried about how well it will go when we haven't had a proper coach in weeks. I pull out my guitar and strum a few beats.

My phone rings and I see that it is Hans. He has always been like a grandfather to me.

I answer the phone.

"Hey Hans whats up?" I ask him.

"I have heard your father is back in town," he says gently. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay."

I sigh. "Its hard. He doesn't seem to be the guy my mum says he is. He seems different."

"How about instead of believing your mums opinion," he begins. "Wait until you can form your own opinion of him."

I think about it. "Okay thanks Hans I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."

He laughs. "Lets hope you will never have to find out."

Chelbell2016:

Please review and tell me what you would like to see.


	2. Chapter 2: First game with new coach and

Chapter 2: First game and first practice with new coach and cheating.

Chelbell2016:

Okay new chapter.

Kelly's POV:

We are all waiting to start our first game of the season. We see the Hawks cheering.

"WIN! WIN! WIN! WIN! WIN! WIN!"

They stand up and cheer as they finish. Bombay draws out attention to him. I can tell that this is not going to be good. How can we win when he has not coached us at all. I see Hans sitting in the crowd and he smiles at me. I give him a small smile back.

"All right guys gather around," he says and then he begins to copy the hawks chant. "WIN! WIN! WIN! WIN!"

As only one or two people were chanting with him he stops. I was one of the people who did not join in.

"Yeah we're fired up," Bombay says sarcastically.

Were all on the ice now. We skate by Goldberg and tap his knees with our sticks. He only complains a little but after I go Charlie hits him a little too hard sending him to the ground.

"Nice going fool," Goldberg says as I turn around to check if hes okay.

"Sorry," Charlie says. "Didn't mean to do that."

"Oh yeah I didn't mean to knock you down with my stick by accident," Goldberg retorts.

Charlie begins to hit him with his stick and taunt him. I separate them both and say. "Knock i off you guys. Where here to play hockey not fight with each other."

We line up and I stand on the left side of the rink. I am facing Adam Banks I think his name is.

"Let's go!" The ref says as he prepares to drop the puck. "Come on in."

Jesse, Guy and Terry line up for the face off.

"Whats this the Oreo line?" The hawks player mocks.

Jesse goes to attack him but the ref stops him from doing anything.

They drop the puck and Mcgill passes to Banks. I intercept it and turn to race down the ice but Banks knocks me down. I quickly get back to my feet and race after them. Banks dodges everyone skates side by side with me. Bit as we get closer to the goal he knocks me down again. He then scores a goal making me shake my head.

One of the players once again try to pick a fight with Jesse. The ref grabs Jesse.

The Hawks do a line change but they are still kicking our butts. I do manage to get the puck off Mcgill again but he sends me flying into the sides. I groan as they take the puck once again.

"Oh man," I hear Goldberg yell. "How could you let him get by you?"

Bombay changes the line and I hold my aching side as I sit down. He does send me a look but then turns back to watch the game.

They knock Connie's stick out of her hand and then they knock the others about until once again they can score a goal.

They let another goal in before the round is over.

Bombay yanks Goldberg's drink out of his mouth.

"How lazy can you be?" He demands glaring at all of us. "How many times do I have to tell you... get those rebounds... get your heads up... get those loose pucks! Get... Just get the hell out of here!"

I glare at his back as he turns around. I head out on the ice with the others.

I get the puck and pass it to Charlie. He passes it back and I go racing off up the ice. Out of the corner of my eye I see Charlie trying to keep up with me so I can pass as soon as I can.

I pass it to him but he misses the goal as he goes into the sideboards.

Then another one of the Hawks smash into him.

I get annoyed with Goldberg as he just steps aside to let the goals in. I am so going to kill him.

"I'm so embarrassed," I hear Connie say as I pass her.

"We need a new goalie," Averman points out the obvious.

As the buzzer indicates the end of the game we look at the scoreboard to see we have lost badly. We go back to the bench where we start arguing until Bombay turns to us.

"Hey shut up!" He yells at all of us and I turn to look at him with the rest of my team. "You guys stink! I thought we came here to play hockey!"

I sigh as Peter speaks up. "You know I knew we forgot something."

I shake my head and smile a little as the others all laugh.

"Oh, you think its funny?" Bombay says. "Ya think loosing is funny?"

Averman is the one to answer.

"Well not at first," he says to our so called coach. "But once you get the hang of it..."

"Were the ones out there getting our butts kicked," Jesse points out.

"Yeah its not like you coach us or anything," Terry agrees with his brother. "At least we try."

"You didn't listen to a word I said," Bombay accuses us and I feel my temper rise as he says this. "I said keep your heads up you put your heads down. I said hustle you went slower. That was the sloppiest playing I've ever seen! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

Jesse gets to his feet and glares at Bombay. "Why the hell should we?"

Jesse takes off.

"I don't care," Bombay says and I turn to glare at him. "You want to loose? Fine. Your the ones who look like idiots out there."

He goes to walk away but I skate over to him.

"HEY!" I snap and he turns back to look at me. "Maybe if you spent less time on your high horse and actually coached us we could win! Stop acting like you did all the hard work. YOU DID NOTHING!"

I speed skate to the locker rooms and get changed.

When I get home I try to calm down. I am beginning to realize why that guy did not want me. Clearly he cannot handle kids.

The next day Connie and I go shopping. She is talking about guy and I am trying to give her some helpful advice.

"Can I ask you something?" She says and I nod. "Whats up with you and Bombay?"

I sigh. I told her to go ahead and ask.

"My mum raised me," I said. "Whenever I asked her what happened to my father she said that he didn't want to be there so he gave up custody rights. It hurts seeing him coach the team now. I also wish he would have more patience with the team."

She nods. "I understand why you will not talk to him properly. So where should we go now?"

I laugh at how quickly she changes the subject.

"How about we grab something to eat?" I asked her. "I am starving!"

She nods and we head over to a restaurant. We order and wait for the food.

"So," I begin. "How do you think coaching will go tomorrow?"

She glances at me and then seems to think about it.

"Depends what he has us doing doesn't it," she points out.

I nod and decide to give Bombay the benefit of the doubt.

I so take it back. My father wants us to cheat to get us to win. I completely hate this idea.

"1,2,3 BOOM!" He says and as he finishes Karp hits the ground.

I shake my head but Bombay pays me no attention. The others all laugh as they see Karp groaning on the ground.

"What are you laughing about cream-cheese boy?" Bombay asks turning to Goldberg. "Let's go!"

Bombay now has us trying to trip each other.

"If were going to cheat we gotta make those falls look real!" He informs us.

I am trying to trip Averman.

"Go at him! Go at him!" Bombay tells the two of us. "Come on get angry!"

I do get angry and send Averman to the ice. "Come on. Make it look real! Act hurt!"

Averman turns over to look at Bombay. "I am hurt!"

Bombay lines us up in two rows and he has us saying the same line over and over again.

"Good. Good!" He tells us as we look like an army standing to attention. "Now say it again!"

We all say the line together. "TAKE THE FALL! ACT HURT! GET INDIGNANT!"

"ONE MORE TIME!" Bombay orders.

"TAKE THE FALL! ACT HURT! GET INDIGNANT!"

"Good!" Bombay says as he walks up and down the line. "You guys are ready!"

I hate this idea.

Chelbell2016:

Okay please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Arguments, tears and forgive

Chapter 3: Arguments, tears and forgiveness.

Chelbell2016:

Please review and give me ideas. Constructive criticism is also appreciated.

Kelly's POV:

This game with cheating is going no better. Goldberg just made a dumb mistake and let a goal in. I hear Bombay telling him what he did wrong.

"Goldberg," he says as we all return to the bench.

"What?" Goldberg snaps.

"Don't take the fall while they're shooting at you," Bombay points out like it is obvious.

"Oh well I guess you didn't explain that very well did you?" Goldberg says shaking his head.

"District 5," I hear the referee say approaching Bombay. "Cut the acting crap. One more time I forfeit to the jets."

Bombay looks unhappy at that. "WHAT?! I'm insulted by that!"

I am on the ice with Charlie and we are both being pinned by team members from the jets. They are trying to take the puck from Charlie. When they stop I turn and look at Charlie silently asking if he's okay.

"I'm fine," he says smiling gently at me.

"CHARLIE!" Bombay yells.

Charlie goes over to him and whatever Bombay says I can tell that Charlie is not happy with it.

"Face off!" The ref says and we line up. "Come on coach."

The face off happens and I manage to get the puck I pass it to Charlie who goes behind the net. He goes to pass it back to me but the players from the other team corner him again.

"That's it Charlie!" Bombay says and I see that the guy practically has his stick in Charlie's eye.

Charlie kicks the puck and it comes to me.

But soon I loose it again and we loose the game.

We return to the locker room. I walk in with Charlie. Bombay walks in after us.

"CHARLIE!" He yells and Charlie and I turn to look at him. "What the hell is the matter with you?! When I tell you to do something, you do it! You got it? Look at me!"

Charlie looks at him as I stand there glaring at the man.

"You got it?!" He demands once more.

"You can't make me cheat!" Charlie points out and he leaves the room.

My father turns to look at me.

"Have you got something to say Kelly?" He asks.

"YEAH!" I yell and he looks shocked. "Your coaching skills are terrible. No wonder you didn't want me because you cannot handle kids. We were brought up to not cheat no matter what. Now get that through your over sized head!"

I then walk out myself. I pass Mr. Hall, Jesse and Terry's dad as I go but he looks about as angry as I feel.

I see my mother outside. I run over to her and she pulls me into a hug.

"Damn you Gordon!" I hear her whisper.

She manages to get me to calm down and I wipe my eyes.

"I won't play if we have to cheat!" I point out.

Bombay's POV:

I decide to go to Han's old shop as I need to clear my head. What Kelly said to me is still in my head. I fought so hard to gain custody of her but in the end it would have been her that got hurt. So I gave up my rights.

I spot Hans sharpening skates as I go in.

I enter but do not say anything. He looks so happy just sharpening skates.

He turns the machine off.

"Gordon," he says shocking me.

"How did you know?" I ask as I had not spoken he should not have known it was me.

"Through the back door, this time of night," he says. "Just like you used to. Plus there is only one other person I know who does that. You'd spend hours watching me do this. What do you think? Is this sharp enough AH!"

I walk over worried that he has sliced his finger open.

"Did you cut yourself?" I ask him.

"No," he laughs showing me that he was joking as his finger is fine. "You always fell for that."

"God your morbid Hans," I say shaking my head at him.

"No I'm Scandinavian," he corrects me.

"It's nice to see you," I say as recently I had not realized how much I had missed Hans.

"Sure, sure, sure," Is the answer I receive. "You probably thought I was dead."

We both laugh at that.

"I saw you at the game the other night," I remind him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were so busy screaming at the kids," he says and I feel a bit of guilt. "I didn't want to spoil the moment. Plus I wasn't just there for you."

I am a bit confused as he says this but as he walks into the shop part of the store I sigh.

"Everything is the same," I point out.

"Well the game hasn't changed," he reminds me as I walk around looking at my surroundings. "Why should my store? I thought you became a doctor?"

"Lawyer," I correct him.

"Thats too bad," Hans says to me as I look around at all of the portraits on the wall. "You enjoy that."

"Well I only ever lost one case," I say sighing as I thing about Kelly. "Now I hardly ever loose."

I laugh but Hans does not.

"Thats not what I asked," he points out.

I glance at one of the newspaper clippings that he framed. It is the day that I lost the Hawks the championship. One mistake and I never played hockey again.

"Hmm I see you still have this up," I snap a little. "Thanks very much."

"It is important to remember the past," he says to me as he walks over to the newspaper clipping as well.

"I'd just as soon forget it," I tell him. "That was one of the worst two times of my life. My dad died that year. I'm sure you can guess which was the other."

"The two are not related," he informs me.

"No but it felt like they were," I say shaking my head.

"I found this not long ago," he says and I turn to see what he is picking up.

It is a picture of me, my dad and Hans.

"He was proud of you," Hans tells me.

"I miss him," I say staring at the picture.

I place the picture down and walk away as I try to control my emotions.

"You scored 198 goals in that season Gordon," Hans says and I stop walking away from him. "Its a shame you quit. You-"

I cut him off. "Could have gone all the way."

"No," he says and I feel my frown deepen. "You really loved to play. You remember?" I turn back to him and he begins to walk towards me as he continues. "You remember... how you used to play on the ponds until after dark? Until your father called you back? But you really flew on that ice Gordon."

"Its all I ever wanted to do," I remember.

"They why did you stop?" He points out but then he answers his own question. "Reilly? I saw what he did to you. Reilly is an idiot."

"The guy wins," I point out what has always happened with the Hawks.

"Its not about winning Gordon," Hans says now stood right next to me. "It never was. Just show them how to play. Show them how to have fun. Teach them the fly. I mean, that is what they'll remember long after you've gone back to being a doctor."

"Lawyer," I correct him again.

"Long after they've stopped buying skates from me," Hans finishes with a chuckle. "Here. There you are. Sharpened laced and ready to go."

He holds out a pair of skates to me.

"Whats this?" I ask.

"Your new skates," he says. "That is why you came here tonight isn't it? I figured 9 1/2 was your size."

I smirk. "Well actually I'm a 9."

"Wear thick socks Gordon," he suggests to me. "Enjoy them."

He passes them to me but before I leave I decide to ask him. "You say that there is one other person who uses the back door and reminds you a lot of me. Who?"

He smiles. "That would be Kelly."

I am shocked. "She comes here."

"She has become like my grand daughter," Hans says and then he frowns a little. "Don't loose hope with her Gordon. She just needs time. Karen has raised her to believe that you did not want her."

I shake my head. "Why would Karen do that?"

"To make sure she never went looking for you," he points out.

I shake my head. Then I go for my first skate in years.

Kelly's POV:

I am sat at home when I hear a knock on the front door. As it is about 6:30 PM I wonder who that could be.

"What are you doing here?" I hear a voice ask.

I can hear a reply but I cannot tell what they are saying.

"Well she does not want to see you," she says. "You know I actually thought that you had changed. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. But she comes out of the game crying her eyes out because of you."

There is a few minutes of speaking and then I hear my mother call up the stairs.

"Kelly," she says. "There's someone here to see you."

I now have a feeling who it is and as I go downstairs my suspicions are confirmed.

"Hey Kelly," Bombay says. "Do you want to take a walk?"

I sigh and then turn to my mum wondering whether she would mind.

It is her turn to sigh. "Okay but if she eats out I would like her home for eight as it is a school night."

He nods. I grab my jacket and put it on.

We head out and everything is quiet for a few seconds.

"Are we here to talk or-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Yeah sorry," he says. "Just wondering where to start."

We sit on a park bench.

"I have a lot to apologize to you for Kelly," he says to me. "I guess first I will start with the cheating. I never should have asked you and the others to cheat and it wasn't fair on me to blame you guys for loosing."

I nod my head. "I needed to hear you say that."

Then he sighs. "Also... I want to apologize for not being there for you growing up. You have become a beautiful young woman and I wish I had been there to see that."

"Can I ask why you was not there?" I ask him.

He seems to think about it. "What did your mum tell you about why I left?"

"Just that you didn't want to help raise me," I say and his eyes widen. "So you left and never looked back."

He puts a hand on top of mine which I have on my leg.

"When your mum and I split up you were caught in the middle," he informs me. "We went to court and it was going to be one of us lost custody. I felt that no matter what you needed a mother... so I stepped down."

I feel tears come to my eyes as I think about this. "So mom lied."

"I think its more along the lines as that is what she thought," he said. "I don't blame her and neither should you. But I would really like it if you could give me another chance being the coach. It will be a lot more fun this time I promise."

I smile. "So when do we start Coach?"

He smiles. "I'll let you know... Now where do you want to eat?"

I smiled and walked towards my favorite restaurant.

This place has a killer steak.

He nods. "I love steak."

Chelbell2016:

Finally a little Gordon and Kelly time. Please review if you are reading this.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting equipment, going back

Chapter 4: Fun and becoming the ducks.

Chelbell2016:

Okay I think I am the only one liking these stories.

Kelly's POV:

We all go racing into Hans shop. My father has managed to get us some money to buy brand new equipment.

I laugh as I see Goldberg trying to fit into some goalie pads. Charlie knocks down all the sticks and I shake my head. I can see that my dad is happy that we are getting what we need.

I pick out some new pads and a new stick.

The others all line up as Peter runs in between them with a lot of gear. I am worried that he is going to drop them if he is not careful.

Then the others drop down like they are about to rugby tackle each other. I smirk as Connie walks over to me.

"Well things seem to be going better with you and your dad," she points out and we both glance at my dad who is stood with Hans.

"Yeah," I agree. "Once I heard his side of the story I decided to give him a chance."

She nods. "Thats good. It will probably be good for you to have your dad in your life once again."

I nod and smile. Then as Guy approaches so does my dad. I see him watching Fulton and Charlie. Fulton helps Charlie grab a hockey stick and the later thanks the former.

My dad glances at me and Guy.

"Who is that kid?" He asks motioning to Fulton.

"Thats Fulton Reed," Guy says and I nod. "He is in one of mine and Kelly's classes."

"How come he's not on the team?" My dad asks confused.

"He only plays football," I tell him. "Some preppy school gave him a scholarship as long as he doesn't play hockey. They don't want him getting hurt."

"I heard it was colleges," Guy says. "He's already been accepted to four of them."

"Yeah but I heard hes gotta repeat the sixth grade," Goldberg says from behind us and I roll my eyes.

"Aw shut up!" I tell him as we move away from my father.

Hans adds up the total and I know that there is no way we would have been able to pay for it if it was not for my father. Said man walks over to me.

"Hows it going?" He asks me. "Have you got everything you need?"

I nod as I look at all of the bags I have. "Just enough to get me through the next two years."

He smiles but then he hands me some money. I see that there is a lot of money there. "Whats this for?"

He shakes his head. "I want you to go out and get yourself some clothes."

"I can't accept this," I say as I realize there is about $200 here. "This is too much."

He sighs. "Kelly I have not sent you much. Think of this as ten years of birthday presents."

I nod and smile widely.

We now have practice. When we arrive at the rink we see some kids doing Figure skating. One of the girls is in a few of my classes.

"Dude check em out man," Goldberg says to Peter as we watch all of them.

"Holy cow," Peter says. "They're pretty good skaters."

"Anybody know who they are?" My dad asks coming to stand besides me.

"Thats Tommy Duncan he's in my science class," Terry says and I glance at him. "And thats his sister Tammy."

I roll my eyes and look at Connie. "Boys always after cute girls."

She nods. "You don't see us chasing after boys all the time," she points out.

"Think they'd wanna play hockey with us?" My dad asks ignoring what Connie and I said.

We all agree with him. "YEAH!"

"Go get dressed," dad says. "I'll do the negotiating."

It must have worked because not long after we are in our training gear and on the ice. So are Tammy and Tommy.

"Just think of it as figure skating," I hear my dad say to Tammy who looks a little reluctant. "With a stick. You're gonna love it Tammy. Hey that-a-boy Tommy. Looking good. Looking tough. Give me 5 show me your alive."

Dad walks forwards and pats me on the shoulder as he passes. I see Tammy knock Tommy down. I snort as she skates away.

"Back to basics," dad says. "Skating."

He blows his whistle and we all begin to skate around some cones. I clear them all perfectly with the stick in my hand. I smile at my father as I move to stand besides him. The others gather to my left side as we watch the others complete the relay as well.

"Side to side," he says as we go. "Shift your weight. Get comfortable on your edges. Good thats good. Keep your balance Karp. Trust your edges," Charlie slips and some of the others groan. "Thats okay Charlie."

We are all facing my dad, down on one knee, he has some crates with eggs in to all of our disbelief.

Sad picks an egg up and while turning it in his hand he says. "Soft hands. You don't shoot the puck to your team mate. You sail it to him. Karp on your feet."

Karp does as he is told.

Dad places the egg down and prepares to pass it to Karp with his stick. "You send it."

He sails it to Karp who leaves his stick where it is and the egg smashes against it. Karp wipes the egg off that had gotten onto his face.

Dad places another egg down. "You don't stop the pass. You accept it. Cradle it."

We are all on our feet now. We stand in a tight semi-circle.

Averman goes to try so but once again the egg is destroyed.

"Again concentration not strength," dad says to us.

"Like the Karate kid right?" Averman begins and I roll my eyes. "Wax on, wax off."

Connie cuts him off getting annoyed. "Just shut up and try it Averman."

He catches it properly.

"Send it back Averman," dad says and he does so. "Good Averman. Kelly."

He sails it to me and I accept it like he said.

"Good work Kelly," he says before turning to Charlie. "Charlie."

He catches the pass.

"Good Good," he says impressed. "Now sail it back."

He hits it too hard and it smashes. It goes all over my dad. Dad wipes the egg off of his shirt and we all laugh a little. Charlie looks a little sheepish.

We are all practicing. I am paired with Goldberg. We pass it to one another properly and I can hear my dad going by everyone but when he gets to us Goldberg stops practicing with me and walks over to him.

A few minutes later and we are all facing Goldberg who is tied to the goal post so we can show him that the puck wont hurt him and we can practice our aim.

Goldberg begins to protest.

"My mother would not approve of this coach," he says to my dad. "She'd like me to live to be Bar Mitzvahed."

"This is your Bar Mitzvah Goldberg," my dad says as he finishes tightening the ropes holding Goldberg in place. "Today you will become a man."

"Coach I think you got the ceremonies mixed up," Goldberg informs him as he joins us. "Its more like a circumcision. Coach will you come back here? Whatever I do to you man?"

"District five ready," dad says.

We all lower our sticks and prepare to shoot all of the pucks that are in front of us.

"Oh man I'm gonna die," Goldberg says clearly worried that the pucks are going to hurt him. "I'm gonna die."

"AIM!" Dad says and we get ready to fire.

"Nice knowing you Goldie," Peter says smirking at the goalie of our team.

"Oh please no!" Goldberg begs.

"FIRE!" Dad yells.

We all begin to shoot at Goldberg and when he realizes that the shots will not hurt him he begins to taunt us. "This doesn't hurt! You wimps! Give me your best shot! Oh come on, lets go! Goldberg for the save! Okay what you got! I'm a crazed dog!"

We all begin to chant his name.

"GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG!"

"I AM GOLDBERG!" Goldberg says finally happy with his playing position. "THE GOALIE!"

We do a few more relays this time everyone has it down. Dad praises us as we do not miss a single cone as we go around them. He is clearly turning out to be a good coach. And good coaching is exactly what this team needed.

"You guys hungry?!" He asks when we all finish.

"YEAH!" We all yell.

"Tired?!" He asks next.

"YEAH!" We yell again.

"You ache?!" Is his next question.

"YEAH!"

"You pumped up?!"

"YEAH!"

"GOOD!" Dad cheers. "That was a hell of a practice guys. Be proud of yourself."

We take off and later on we finally remember to go and release Goldberg.

Dad decides to give Charlie and I a lift.

We go to Charlie's place first. All three of us get out and we get Charlie's things out of the back.

"Thanks," Charlie says as we pass him the stuff. "Thanks for the ride."

"You did really well at practice today Charlie," dad tells him before turning to me. "Let me ask you something. What happened to your dad?"

Charlie does not look upset as he is asked this question.

"Mom and I left him," is his answer. "I don't really remember him but thats what she says."

"You know," Dad glances at Charlie and then at me as I am leaning against his car. "When I was a boy, I had to take care of my mother too."

My eyes widen. I did not know any of this.

"Really," Charlie replies. "What happened to your dad?"

"He passed away," he replies and I can hear the sadness in his voice before he speaks again. "You do a good job taking care of your mum."

"Thanks," Charlie replies.

"Keep it up all right," Dad says before beginning to head towards me. "Okay see ya."

"Hey coach," Charlie says staring at my dads jacket. "whats that?"

As my dad looks down Charlie makes a noise as he tricked him. My dad grabs Charlie and begins to attack him. He drags him to the ground and I cannot help but laugh.

Then they both turn to look at me.

"Did she just laugh at us?" My dad asks Charlie.

"I think she did!" Charlie says.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I say as I try to run but my dad catches me and throws me over his shoulder.

He then runs back over to Charlie and together they get me on the snow where my dad begins to tickle torture me.

"Do you give?" He demands.

"Okay!" I yell trying to catch my breath. "Let me up you boneheads!"

They do and then Charlie leaves. I turn to my dad and throw the snowball at him that I had in my hand since they had me on the ground.

He turns to glare at me.

"Oh its on!" He says and he bends down.

A snowball fight ensues and by the end of it we are both tired and worn out.

"Come on," he says helping me off of the ground. "Got to get you home before your mother skins me alive!"

I smirk. "Why is Gordon Bombay scared of a woman?!"

"NO!" He snaps playfully. "Its just that she has been pretty fair about me seeing you and I don't want to ruin my chances."

I nod. "Neither do I."

We get back to mine and my mum answers the door.

"How was practice?" She asks as I enter.

"Great," I say and I kiss her on the cheek as I pass.

She stops me and turns to my dad. "Dinners on the table. You hungry?"

I can tell that she is trying for me to get along with my father.

He looks a little hesitant but I nod at him behind her back.

"Well I am starving after that practice," he says before smiling at my mum a little. "So what for dinner?"

"Beef casserole," she says before smiling at me. "And some steak because miss skinny over there lover her steak. She takes after someone else I know."

She smirks at him as she says this and he smiles back. Then we have a nice sit down dinner just the three of us together.

Chelbell2016:

Okay I am not going to ask for reviews anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: The mall, were the ducks and

Chapter 5: The mall, Were the ducks and our first game as the ducks.

Chelbell2016:

Okay another chapter.

Kelly's POV:

We are all rollerblading at the mall. It is to teach Fulton Reed, who has joined our hockey team, how to skate. We cheer as we go by a bunch of shoppers and they all look shocked to see such a large group of kids skating around the mall.

I can hear my dad cheering Fulton on but he gets separated from us somehow. I skate besides my dad as he is at the back of the group.

We skate around the stairways and we are having a lot of fun as a group.

Fulton catches up with us again and with my speed I manage to pass the rest of the group. I can tell that the lads hate the idea of being beaten by a girl.

"Come on Fulton!" I hear my dad say to our new team mate. "Lets go!"

Goldberg nicks someone elses lunch and I roll my eyes at his behavior. I take the burger off of him before he can take a bite. He chases me but I throw it in a bin as I pass it.

He folds his arms as he hates that he did not catch me in time.

We now head to go to a meeting as a team.

We are changing the name of the group and none of us like the sound of the new one. The new jersey is green with yellow accents. There is also a picture of a duck in hockey gear on the front.

DUCKS is written at the top.

"The ducks?" Jesse says clearly not liking the idea. "Were the ducks."

"Man what brain-dead jerk came up with that name?" Peter asks my dad.

"As a matter of fact I did," my dad said and I glance at Mrs. Conway and Charlie as we all stand near each other. "I didn't have a choice. Were being sponsored."

"By who Donald and Daisy?" Averman mocks.

"Hey you don't want to be ducks?" Dad says. "You'd rather be district 5. Some stupid number."

"Better than some stupid animal," I hear Peter say.

Everyone makes noises as he says that.

"I'll have you know Peter," my dad begins walking towards Peter. "That the duck is one of the most noble, agile, intelligent creatures of the animal kingdom."

"But they're wimpy," Connie says still not liking the fact.

"They don't even have teeth," Guy points out agreeing with Connie.

"Neither do hockey players," was the joke my dad gave. "Have you ever seen a flock of ducks flying in perfect formation? Its beautiful. Pretty awesome the way they all stick together. Ducks never say die. You ever see a duck fight? No way. Why? Because the other animals are afraid. They know that if they mess with one duck, they gotta deal with the whole flock."

We are all shocked as he opens his jacket to reveal he has a ducks jersey on. He begins to speak.

"I'm proud to be a duck!" He states to all of us as some of the others laugh. "And I'd be proud to fly with anyone of you. So how about it? Who's a duck?"

There is a moment of silence before Fulton speaks up.

"I'll be a duck," he says placing his Hockey stick down and moving over to get his ducks jersey.

"Yeah," Charlie says handing his stick to his mother. "Me too."

"And me," I say also getting up.

One by one everyone decides to be a duck. Once I have mine I stare at it. A brand new jersey.

"Now we're the ducks," my dad says smiling at all of us and we cheer. "The mighty ducks! What are we?!"

"THE DUCKS!" We all yell as one.

The next day we have our first game as the ducks. We are all feeling more confident then we ever have.

We are against the Cardinals.

We practice with footballs before the game. The other team looks confused to why we are doing this.

"Every time you get the puck your the quarterback," my dad says as he watches us practice. "Make eye contact with the receiver. Talk to him. Let him know its coming. Come on guys. This isn't a library. Talk to each other."

I smile as he says this and as he goes by I say. "Didn't know you even went to a library."

The others laugh and coach smirks at me.

We all sit on the bench and watch as Fulton begins to try and score. He does not do to well and sends a lot of pucks all over the place. I can see the other team look scared.

The whistle blows and it is time to begin the game. Dad begins to pep talk.

"All right," he begins glancing around at all of us. "Lets forget the past. We lost a few games. Tough. That was district 5. Now were the ducks."

"Yeah," we all agree nodding our heads.

"The ducks are undefeated," he smiles widely.

"All right!" We all cheer.

"QUACK!" Dad begins and we begin to chant with him. "QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK! GOOOOO DUCKS!"

The game begins and we are down by two points.

"Come on ducks!" Dad yells from my side. "DEFENSE! DEFENSE!"

We watch as Connie passes it to Jesse who for the first time scores.

We all jump up and cheer. As this is the first time in a game where we have scored a goal.

My dad hugs me and then he hugs Charlie. I smile at him. He is the reason that we are scoring goals.

"YES! WE ARE ALIVE!" Jesse yells as everyone finishes hugging him.

The rest of the team joins us and we all hug.

As the next round starts Karp is trying to defend the goal when he is hit in the helmet with the puck. He looks dizzy as he hits the ground.

Coach goes to check on him and ends up bringing him off of the ice.

"Put him on the bench Charlie," he says and then he glances at the scoreboard. "Okay ducks we still got a chance here. Connie, Kelly, Terry Jesse, guy, time for the secret weapon."

He walks over to Fulton. "Okay Fulton. Just like we talked about."

We all prepare as the six of us get onto the ice and prepare for what we need to do.

The cardinals goalie looks completely frightened as we all head out onto the ice.

We get the face-off and Jesse passes it to guy who passes it to Fulton.

The cardinal players move out of the line of fire as Fulton prepares to shoot the puck into the goal. Instead of shooting Connie takes the puck and passes it to guy who scores a goal.

We all cheer as the game is now tied: 2-2. That is the end of the game.

That night I go for a skate. I practice my goals. But they are still not going in.

I sigh.

"Want some pointers," I hear a voice say.

I turn to see my father stood there. I sigh in relief.

"Could do with some," I say.

Together we begin to practice. He teaches me all of his moves. Including the triple dike my grandfather taught him when he was a little boy.

He goes to shoot but I skate around him and steal the puck. I go racing up the ice towards the other goal. He is hot on my trail. I score.

I cheer. He comes over and grabs me into a hug.

"Well done!" He cheers. "But very sneaky the way you got the puck off of me there."

I chuckle as we head back to our stuff. I take off my skates and put on my snow boots.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask my father as we head away from the ice.

"Your mum told me," he says to me. "I came round hoping we can spend some time together and she told me that you were practicing."

I nod and smile at him. "I think the ducks are a way better team then the district five."

He nods.

"I'm glad you think so," he smiles back. "Because so do the people sponsoring us."

I watch as we get closer and closer to my place. I enjoyed tonight and I don't really want to go home right now.

"Night," I say to my father.

"Good night Kelly," is his reply.

But when I get to the door it is slightly open.

I open the door to see my mum on the floor in front of it.

"Mum?!" I say but then I realize that she is unconscious.

I run over to the phone and dial for an ambulance. Then I go and sit besides my mum. I wonder what happened to her. I cannot loose her.

When the ambulance get here they check her heart rate and blood pressure before turning to me.

"How long has she been like this?" The lady asks me gently.

"I don't know," I say shakily. "I have not long got home."

"Were going to take your mother to the hospital," the man says and I see him bring in a stretcher. "Now is there anyone you can call-"

I cut him off. "I am not leaving her."

They nod and as they lead us both out of the house I continue to look at my mother. She is so pale and she looks like a ghost.

"Please do not leave me mum," I whisper to her. "I cannot loose you."

Chelbell2016:

Okay another chapter finished. Please review guys.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad news, more bad news and

Chapter 6: Bad news, more bad news and to top it off more bad news.

Chelbell2016:

Okay please review.

Kelly's POV:

I have been at the hospital for hours now. It is nearly morning and I have not slept a wink. I am so worried about my mother and I do not know why she passed out.

After what felt like days but was about another hour a doctor approached me.

"Are you Karen Bombay's family?" She asks me.

"I'm her daughter," I confirm. "Is she okay?"

She sighs and motions for me to sit down.

"Your mother passed out from high blood pressure," she tells me. "Now we don't know what could be the cause and we need to run a few more tests. My suggestion is that you go home and get some rest."

I sigh not wanting to leave but there is also the fact that I have a game in a few hours.

"Can someone ring me if she wakes up?" I ask. "Or if you find out anything."

"We will," she promises before placing her hand on my shoulder. "We will do everything we can to help your mum. I promise."

I smile a little before looking around. "Can I go and see her before I leave?"

She nods. "Sure. But only a quick visit. She is still out."

I nod and follow her to the room where they are keeping my mother.

I walk in and when I see all the machines attached to her I pause. I feel my will to not cry begin to break. I let a few sobs out before I manage to control myself.

When I leave I walk around before deciding I do not want go home. I decide to head to Hans shop.

When I get there I enter through the back entrance I see him sharpening skates.

He turns around smiling but when he sees my exhausted and tear stained face he quickly walks over and pulls me into a hug. I squeeze him tight and let the tears go.

When I am calm he helps me to sit down.

"Now," he says passing me a cup of tea. "What has happened?"

I explain what happened after I left my dad last night. By the end he is hugging me again.

"You need to get some rest," he says. "Go and get some sleep on the couch."

I shake my head as I glance up at the time.

"I need to get ready for the game," I point out. "I am going to head home and grab my hockey gear. Then I better head to the arena."

He smiles gently. "Kelly you have not slept all night,"he points out. "How do you expect to play well?"

I sigh.

"I don't know," I say to him as I get to my feet. "But I know that I cannot sit around doing nothing. I will not be able to sleep right now."

He nods and then gently places an arm around my shoulder.

"Want me to come with?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I'll be fine. I'm going to head straight to the hospital after."

He nods and I head home and grab my stuff. Then I head for the arena.

I am sitting next to Connie as we prepare for the game. She can tell that there is something wrong. I have dark circles under my eyes and tear stains around my face. She does not say anything and for that I am grateful.

I look up and see that Peter and Jesse are not ready and I wonder why.

My dad walks in and looks around.

"Hey why aren't you guys in uniform?" He asks Peter and Jesse. "We got warm ups in half an hour."

They do not answer for some reason.

My dad turns away from them and begins to speak to all of us.

"All right everyone listen up," he says and the room goes quiet. "I got some good news. Were getting a new player. Adam Banks."

This revelation shocks us all and we answer with. "WHAT?!"

"He's a Hawk!" Karp points out to him.

"Hes a good player!" Dad says turning to look at Karp.

Karp makes a noise of disgust.

"But everybody hates him," Jesse says and I glance at him.

"Yeah we don't need him!" Connie says from my side.

"Look I'm the coach," Dad says and I turn back to him. "And I say we do need him. Now if we make it to the playoffs he can be a big help!"

"If?!" Karp says. "All of a sudden you don't think were good enough."

"Yeah he thinks were losers," Peter says and I glance at him in shock. "Yeah that's what he told Reiley."

"What?" Dad asks shocked.

"Come on we heard what you said," Peter continues. "You said we were losers, we didn't deserve to live."

I glare at my dad and he seems a little taken aback.

"That's not what I meant," he says glancing at me before turning back to Peter.

"I saw a picture of you missing that goal," Peter informs my father as he gets to his feet still gripping his ducks uniform. "You we're a Hawk weren't you. I guess you guys stick together till the end. You know what? I don't need your stinking equipment."

He drops his uniform on the floor and walks by my father who begins to call out for him.

"Peter come back here, I'm talking to you son!" Dad says but Peter ignores him and a second later the door closes.

"Forget it cake eater," Jesse says also getting to his feet. "If you wanna play, play with yourself. Come on Terry."

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Dad says watching as they too leave before turning back to us. "I don't believe this. All right. I'm going up to the bench because thats where I'm supposed to be. Anyone who wants to join me can join me. Anyone who doesn't well..."

I glance at everyone else.

A few minutes later, Charlie, Fulton and I head out onto the ice alone. In the end we are forced to forfeit.

I head back to the hospital and head into mums room. She is sleeping. I take her hand and gently squeeze.

For a few minutes there is complete silence. Then there is a knock at the door. A doctor enters the room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Radcliffe," he says and I shake his hand. "You must be her daughter."

I nod. "Is there any news?"

He motions for me to sit down. "I've already told your mother this and I promised I'd tell you personally. Your mother has CAD."

I glance at him.

"CAD?" I question.

"Coronary Artery Disease," he says and my eyes widen. "She passed out with chest pains and shortness of breath. The cause of this is High blood pressure."

Tears form in my eyes as I glance at my mother.

"Is it Fatal?" I ask him.

He sighs. "I'm not going to lie it can lead to heart failure."

I place my hands over my mouth.

"What can we do to prevent it?" I ask.

"A balanced and controlled diet," he says. "Medication for high blood pressure. Were going to keep her under observation for a few days."

I nod before glancing at my mum.

"I'm going to take some fresh air," I say getting to my feet. "If she wakes... tell her I'll be back soon."

He nods and I head out of the room.

My phone rings and I see that it is Charlie.

"Hey Charlie now's not a good time," I tell him.

"Your dad quit," he says and I gasp.

"What?" I say. "Why would he do that?"

"He says its what's best for the team," he explains. "I'll tell you more at school on Monday."

I sigh. "Okay. But I have to go."

We finish our conversation and I head into the bathroom. There I cry. Now I'm loosing both my parents.

Chelbell2016:

I am sorry guys Ive had a lot on.


	7. Chapter 7: Taking her home, team comes

Chapter 7: Taking her home, team comes back together and banks joins the team.

Chelbell2016:

I am going to try and finish this story now.

Kelly's POV;

I gently walk with my mum as we head back home. We haven't spoke much but I know there is something she wants to say.

When we get back to the house I make her some tea and we sit down. She strokes my hair.

"When was the last time you slept Kel?" She asks me.

"A while ago," I say but before she replies there is a knock at the door.

I get to my feet and head towards it. Its my dad. I glance at my mum before stepping outside and crossing my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I demand from him.

He leans against the wall. "Hans phoned me. Told me what happened. I came to see how you are both holding up."

I rub my arms before answering. "We've been better."

He nods before rising and pulling me into a hug. I tense at first before wrapping my arms around his waist. He strokes my hair for a few seconds before I glance back at the house.

"I have to make dinner," I say about to open the door again.

He grabs my hand and I look back at him.

"I'll make it," he says and I am about to protest. "I'll make something off of the list don't worry. But you need to rest."

I nod and lead him back into the house. My mum raises her eyebrows and we explain. Why my dad heads into the kitchen I follow.

After a nice cooked meal I help my mum to the couch where she decides to take a nap after her meds.

I decide that its time to speak with my dad. I motion for him to follow me and he does so as I head outside.

"Why did you quit?" I demand.

"Its whats best f-" I cut him off.

"Don't you say its best for the team," I say glaring at him. "Whats best is for the coach that created us to stay with us."

He shakes his head.

"Jesse and Terry's dad is better," he tries to explain. "The rest of the team does not trust me."

"Yes they do!" I yell. "They just won't admit it. Without you were just District 5. A stupid number."

He tries to calm me down but in the end I start yelling.

"FINE THEN!" I yell. "LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOU! LEAVE!"

I run back into the house and lock the door. I peek out the window and see him hesitating before leaving. Then he goes and I worry I may never see him again.

I turn to see that I had by accident woken my mother.

"Sorry," I say sitting down besides her. "I did not mean to wake you."

She waves her hand in a dismissing motion before looking around.

"He's gone?" She asks and I nod. "What happened?"

I sit down and explain everything. She consoles me and reassures me that he will see his wrongdoings.

The next day against my better judgement I return to school. My mum would not take no for an answer.

I am shocked to see that the team is no longer speaking as I sit down in science and listen as the teacher begins his lecture.

"That's right," he says to us. "The red is oxygen. Now what are the blue balls? Tommy."

Everyone giggles as he says this before Tommy answers.

"Hydrogen?" He asks.

"Is correct," the teacher says holding up a red and blue ball combination for all of us to see. "Now put them together and you have a molecule of that makes up 96% of your body. What is it?"

Tommy decides to try and be funny.

"Pizza?" He asks.

Everyone laughs and the teacher makes a face but then there is a knock at the door and we see the principal.

"Its the principal," he says as he walks towards the door. "I'll be right back. Work on h2co3. It's a good one."

As the door closes Karp turns to Charlie and I. "How'd the forfeit go Spazway?"

"Yeah did either of you score?" Peter joins in.

I ignore them as Charlie speaks.

"Leave us alone guys," Charlie says glancing at me. "We don't wanna talk about the team."

"Oh yeah sure coach's pet," Peter says to Charlie. "Everybody knows he likes you two best."

I glare at Peter just begging him to give me a reason to punch him right now.

"Likes his mum you mean," Karp says.

Charlie gets to his feet and so do the rest of us.

"Take it back Karp," Charlie says pushing Karp and then shaking him in anger. "Take it back now!"

Connie comes forward and also pushes Karp away from Charlie.

"Leave them alone Karp," she says standing besides me.

Peter pushes her into me now.

"You have no right shoving Karp!" He says.

"Don't push me," Connie says and when Guy shoves Peter. "Don't shove Peter!"

"All of you stop!" I say trying to break up the fight before it escalates into an all out brawl. "You guys quit it!"

"Mamas girl mind your own business!" Peter says.

Hearing him insult my mum is the last straw for me. I push him further back. I keep pushing him as the others fight and argue around me. He looks scared as I push him until his back is against a wall.

"Leave my mum out of this!" I order him.

I turn as I hear the principal and the teacher enter. I see that the others were throwing things and jumping at each other.

"You sit!" The principal says until all of us are sat except for Charlie as his chair seems to have disappeared. "I have never in my life. What have you got to say for yourselves?"

We all glance at each other. Only one word comes to mind right now and Peter is the first to speak it.

"Quack!" He says and we all begin to join in. "Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!"

Because of this we earn detention. This worries me as it is less time with my mum.

We are all in detention writing and speaking the same line over and over again.

"I will not quack at the principal!" We repeat over and over again.

I hear someone come in but I do not turn or say anything. I am worried about mum.

"What do you want?" I hear Karp say and I turn to see my father enter the room.

"I wanna talk to you guys," he says.

"People," Tammy corrects him annoyed.

"People right," dad repeats in acknowledgement. "Sit down please all of you," when no one moves he decides to continue. "Okay don't sit down. Look whats done is done. I wanna be your coach again."

"You wanna coach a bunch of losers?" Karp says.

"No," dad continues. "I wanna coach the ducks."

"What about the things you said?" Karp says. "You said we didn't deserve to live."

"Karp I was being sarcastic," dad says. "Do you know what that means?"

"NOOO!" Karp says being completely sarcastic.

"OK than you do," dad continues to speak. "I didn't mean those things the way they sounded. You guys know what its like to be misunderstood right?"

I glance around at my class and then Peter is the one to speak.

"Yeah of course," he agrees from where he is stood. "We're kids."

"So," dad begins glancing around at all of us. "Can you forgive me? Can I be your coach again?"

"What about Banks?" Guy asks as this is the main problem we have with returning to the team.

"He can be on the team if he wants," Dad says and I can see everyone looking hesitant. "He should've been with us all year. Its you guys who were cheated. But lets forget all that crap. We're a team right?"

"Yeah, yeah," We all agree.

"I made you guys," he says walking by Charlie and towards me. "And I'm sticking with you. Without me your district 5. That stupid number."

I blush and Charlie looks sheepish.

"So what's it gonna be?" Dad continues clapping his hands once and walking away from all of us. "We can play tomorrow night, still have a shot at the playoffs, or we can forfeit again, and the seasons over. Peter, what do you say?"

I turn to glance at Peter. We all know what he is going to say.

"Well...," he begins slowly. "Guess it would help if we practise first."

"All right," dad says smiling. "Let me see if I can get you outta detention."

We all cheer and smile. None of us want to be in detention.

"Yes!" We cheer.

"You really quacked at the principal?" Dad asks all of us and we look a little sheepish. "Are we ducks or what?"

"YEAH!" We agree.

The next day we are back in ducks uniform and getting ready to play our next game.

Everything goes quiet as Banks enters. I can see him nervous. As he has never done anything to me I am willing to try and be friends with him.

Dad enter behind Banks and pats him one the shoulder before speaking. "Hey wasn't sure if you'd show up."

"Yeah whatever," Banks says clearly a little upset about the situation. "I just wanna play hockey."

"Good," dad continues. "Ducks, you all know Adam Banks."

Charlie steps forward. "On behalf of the ducks I'd like to say welcome."

Jesse places his hand on his chest and stops him.

"Cake eater," he calls Banks and when Averman tries to talk his stupid way Jesse stops him as he approaches Banks. "SHUT UP AVERMAN! Putting on a ducks Jersey doesn't make you a real duck."

He leaves and so do the rest of us. But I do send Banks a small smile.

A little while later we are on the ice playing. We are passing it around but I notice that no one is making an effort to pass it to Banks.

"Right here I'm open!" He says from next to the goal. "Come on! I'm right here I'm up front!"

"PASS IT TO BANKS!" I hear my dad yell to me,

Charlie finally does pass it to Banks who goes round the goal, passes it to me. I pass it back to Banks and he scores. We had confused the goalie on who was gonna try and score.

We all cheer and pat Banks on the back. I see that Jesse walked away.

We are all sat on the bench trying to agree on the play.

"Goldberg you're gonna sit this one out," my dad says confusing all of us.

"What?" We all question and then Karp speaks. "You're pulling the goalie when were tied."

We all begin to protest.

"Listen, listen, listen," Dad says raising his hands in the air. "A tie isn't gonna do it. We need the win. Okay Fulton your our extra man. Everybody get the puck to Fulton. Thats your job."

"We pulling the statue of liberty play?" Fulton asks.

"No," Dad says and I am a little happy that they're giving him a chance. "Take your shot. You may only get one so its gotta be good."

"But coach one outta one," Fulton points out.

"Soft hands Fulton," Guy says and winks at Connie. "Concentration not strength."

"Thats right," dad agrees. "Okay lets get the Huskies."

We all yell in agreement.

We watch as they do the face off. Fulton takes the puck bu before he can take his shot one of the huskies slides the puck away from him.

Fulton chases him up the ice and gets it back from him.

He then prepares himself to take the shot. We all call out for him to take the shot.

"SHOOT FULTON SHOOT!" Dad yells cupping his hands around his mouth.

Fulton takes his shot and it bursts through the net. I pump my fist in the air. We won. My dad turns and hugs me.

"WE MADE THE PLAYOFFS!" He yells.

Chelbell2016:

Another chapter finished.


	8. Chapter 8: Going to watch the game,

Chapter 8: The playoffs, looking after her mum and more bonding with dad.

Chelbell2016:

Okay please review.

Kelly's POV:

Dad decided to take us on a field trip to an ice arena. As we enter we all stare around in shock.

"Man this is cool," Goldberg says.

"Wait a second," Jesse says and I glance at where he is pointing. "That's Mike Modano."

My eyes widen as I recognise most of the players that are on the ice. Its the north stars.

"This is too cool," Connie says to me.

"Somebody pinch me," I say joking. "I must be dreaming."

"What are we doing here?" Charlie asks my dad and I turn to listen properly.

"Its a little playoffs present," dad explains turning and smiling at me as the team that are on the ice come towards there locker rooms passing us.

Two men that I recognize as Basil McCrae and Mike Modano approach last.

"Hey Gordo," McCrae says stopping in front of us all. "Gordon Bombay, right?"

Dad shakes the mans hand. "You remember me?"

"Sure from Peewees," he says to him. "This guy used to rule the peewees."

"Oh yeah," Modano also says. "I heard you were a farmer."

I bite back a laugh at the thought,

"Actually I became a lawyer," he corrects. "But I'm coaching peewee now. And this is my team the ducks. Ducks this is Basil McCrae and Mike Modano."

We all send looks and noises his way. Did he expect us not to know this.

"All right, All right," dad says.

"Hey Ducks," McCrae says glancing around at all of us. "Listen to this guy. He knows what he's talking about. If you ever want a shot let me know. I'll give you a tryout in the minor league clubs."

"Thanks," dad says shaking his hand but I frown.

"Yeah no problem," McCrae agrees. "Hey nice seeing ya."

We all say goodbye and the two leave. I turn to my dad.

"Gordon Bombay the farmer," I say and everyone begins to giggle. "No I can't see it."

He launches for me but I hide behind Charlie.

"ALL RIGHT LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" He yells still glaring at me.

We all begin to mess about on the ice. Tammy begins to show me some of her figure skating moves and I do not find it that hard.

I skate behind Guy and Connie who are holding hands and make kissing noises. When they spot me they chase after me but I race away with my speed.

We push a chair around with my dads driver in. He is enjoying it.

Then as a team we skate around the arena.

Then we all slide onto our knees and laugh as we land at the end of the ice,

I laugh and skate over to my dad as he and his driver both fall over. He sees me laughing and pulls me down with him. I quickly get back up and stick my tongue out at him as I race off.

The next day we go to see a game of the north stars team.

Suddenly everyone cheers. My dad and I glance up to the announcement board and we are shocked by what it says on the board.

WELCOME

 ** _GORDON BOMBAY AND THE DUCKS!_**

We all cheer and clap.

I see some of the hawks players making faces at Banks. Then one of them winks at me. I glare at them as they continue on there way,

The north stars win and we all cheer once again.

The next day I take my mum out shopping. She has been having a lot of chest problems lately so I thought that it would be nice to get her out.

As I am picking out some clothes for us both to try on she is looking at jewellery.

We are going to the winter festival together tonight so I pick out some smart casual clothes for that and then some other clothes. She brings over some nice earrings and necklaces.

We head into separate changing booths and try on our clothes.

Once we have decided what we want and paid for them we leave the shop and I turn to my mum.

"Where do you wanna eat?" I ask.

"Sweetheart," she says gently. "I know your worried but you cannot spend all your time with me. Are you sure you don't want to go out with your dad or your friends."

"I can do that tomorrow," I insist. "Right now I want to be with you. Now...where are we eating."

We decide to go to a little shop in the mall.

As we eat I can see my mum getting tired. I don't want her to be too tired for tonight so we head home. There I give her her meds and she soon drops off to sleep.

I head into the kitchen and begin to clean up. I am so worried but I don't want to overcrowd her.

A few hours later and we are ready and heading out of the house.

I am shocked at how gorgeous the festival looks. I love looking at the ice sculptures.

"Can you imagine how long it must take someone to make these?" I ask as I walk around them. "It must take forever."

She glances up at them. "You do love the ice don't you."

"Well its in my genes," I point out gently.

She nods and laughs as well. I notice two people stood not too far away that I know. My father and Charlie's mum. I don't think they recognise us though.

My mum also sees them and squeezes my hand.

"If you want to go over..." she begins.

"Nah," I say as I stop looking at them. "They look like they are busy. I'll see dad tomorrow anyway."

She nods and for the rest of the evening we have fun before returning home. I watch as mum heads up to bed before I lay down and finally relax.

I haven't slept much lately in fear for my mum.

The next day we have a game against the hornets.

Banks shoots and scores a goal and we all cheer. We end up having a scrap over the puck with the hornets. They get close to our goal.

I swipe the puck and go racing up the ice. Once I get close enough I take a deep breath before taking the shot.

I score.

The next face off we take and Jesse passes to Averman. Averman shoots and scores this goal.

We won 5-3. We are all happy for that. We are getting better each time we play.

We all shake hands with the hornet players but I cannot believe that we are now in the semi-finals.

*TIME SKIP*

Next game we are against the Cardinals.

Adam quickly gets the puck and passes it to me. I race up the ice with all the cardinals trying to catch me. Then as I get close enough I pass it back to Adam.

He scores. We all cheer and hug him.

The face off we get the puck. Averman passes it to me and I go towards the goal. But I get shoved aside and the Cardinals take it again.

Guy quickly takes it back and scores.

We win the match which means we are in the finals. We tip drinks all over each other. Then dads driver tips a bucket of ice all over him causing him to laugh and wipe his now soaking wet hair.

My dad drives me home. I invite him in.

He comes inside and I see my mum sleeping on the couch. I gently lay a blanket over her and motion for my dad to come into the kitchen.

He nods and I put the kettle on.

"She must have tried to wait up for me," I whisper.

He smiles and glances back at her. "How is she doing?"

I sigh.

"She's trying to hide how much this is taking its toll," I say to him. "But I can see how tired she is all the time. How laboured her breathing is."

He comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"If you need anything call me," he says and I glance up at him. "No matter what time... you call me if either of you need anything."

I nod and pull him into a hug.

"I need to wake her up and get her upstairs," I point out before moving to the couch.

I manage to wake her and she heads up to bed after waving goodbye to my dad. Then my dad gets to his feet.

"I've gotta go," he says and we hug again. "See you again at the final."

I nod. "Good night dad."

Chelbell2016:

If anyone is reading this please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Ducks vs Hawks

Chapter 9: Ducks vs Hawks.

Chelbell2016:

Thanks to those who are reading this story.

Kelly's POV:

After helping my mum to take her meds I decide to go for a skate. I head towards the pond not far from my house and put on my skates.

Skating across the ice I enjoy the feeling.

"Want some company?" I hear a voice say and I turn to see my dad.

I skate over to him and smile.

"If you think you can keep up!" I challenge him.

I race off up the ice and I can hear him chasing after me. I skate around and take the puck. I go racing towards the goal.

He manages to swipe it from me but I quickly take it back and turn around. I shoot it into the goal. He quickly takes it and shoots one of his own. The next time he gets the puck he does the triple deke and scores.

"NICE!" I say to him.

He laughs and we sit down.

"I've been meaning to ask," I say as I take off my ice skates. "What happened with the hawks?"

He sits and I also sit down. He explains what happened to him when he was a Hawk. I am shocked at the way his coach treated him.

"But everyone makes mistakes," I point out to him. "You shouldn't have got the blame."

"I want you to know something," he says and I nod. "Every time I was on the Ice I loved it when my dad was there. I want you to know how happy and proud I am watching you each game."

I smile and we side hug.

Both us ducks and the Hawks are standing in two parallel lines facing the american flag. Both our teams and there's glares at each other.

I am in between Adam and Jesse. I can see two of the Hawks players sending Adam looks.

The stands begin to sing the national anthem and as they finish they cheer.

"Let's go!" My dad cheers.

"Ducks lets fire it up!" Dad calls out to all of us as we are on the bench. "Come on. QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! GO DUCKS!"

As we all leave Jesse gives Adam a snide remark and dad reprimands him for it.

I stand near Banks as he does the face off. The hawk guy glares at him as they both face off.

The puck is dropped and immediately I have shoved aside and knocked down and not long after Adam is knocked around as well.

The Hawks take the puck as Adam and I quickly get to our feet.

I race after the Hawks and snatch it back but then one comes flying at me and hits me into the side of the arena.

Banks gets the puck not long after and passes it to me. I pass it back to him and he goes racing up the ice with it. He shoots but the Hawks stop it.

I sigh knowing this is going to be a long game.

We end up doing a scramble on the ice as both teams try to get the puck.

I watch as Banks passes it to Charlie he is smashed into. I glare at the hawks. It's like they're trying to get Banks and me out of the game.

The Hawks manage to score and I groan. I race off and chase a Hawk player with the puck.

I watch as Charlie gets it but then is knocked down and one of the Hawks take it again. I want to scream at these guys are cheating.

Mcgill scores another goal.

But then on the next goal Goldberg saves and I hear dad congratulate him.

I get the puck and then Mcgill flips me. I glare at his smirking face as I turn to race off. But then my glare intensifies as Mcgill scores again.

We are all in the box listening to my dad's speech.

"Don't be scared of em ducks," he tells all of us as we are lined up. "That's what they want. Keep your heads up. Play proud. LETS FLY!"

"YEAH!" We yell in agreement.

I head out onto the ice with the others ready to start the second round of the game.

We face off but the Hawks get the puck. They go racing up the ice, heading for our goal. Charlie gets it off of him and comes back towards the Hawks goal.

He passes it to me as I am close by. I speed off with the Hawks trying to catch up with me. As I get closer I pass it to Banks as the Hawks are getting too close to me.

As he gets close I gasp as McGill hits him hard, he hits the ice and goes crashing into the goal posts. He scores but he isn't getting up. As one of the Hawks goes to check on him I push him out of the way.

"Adam?" I call hoping to get a response. "You okay?"

He doesn't answer and the other player turns to McGill and says. "What did you do?"

"My job," McGill says and I get up and get ready to hit him.

Before I can hit him, Charlie and Fulton grab me and pull me back.

"Don't!" Fulton says grabbing my shoulders and turning him to face me. "We need you in the game."

I nod and watch as Adam is loaded onto a gurney. Dad comes out onto the ice and places a hand on my shoulder. I look at him and he shakes his head.

The whole team stands there as Adam finally comes around.

"Did it go in?" He asks Jesse who is closest to him.

"Yeah man," Jesse replies to him.

"Jesse, Kelly do me a favour," he says and I nod at him. "Kick some Hawk butt."

Jesse gives his agreement and I smile.

I notice dad give a small speech to Riley and then return to us.

"Why don't we go after them, coach?" Fulton asks and we all agree with him.

"No we're better than that," dad says and then stands in front of all of us. "Look, look its time to play smart hockey, duck hockey, right? Now we got the power play. Now, we're gonna hit them where it hurts the most... up there."

"Yeah," we all agree ready to avenge Adam.

"Fulton you're in," dad says.

"Coach they'll be rushing him," Guy points out.

"Right," dad realizes before looking at Jesse. "Jesse make sure you give Fulton plenty of time. Who wait whoa. Let's have fun out there."

We all nod. I am on the bench watching with a berated breath, hoping Fulton gets the score.

"Get set Fulton!" dad yells as the faceoff happens.

Jesse gets the puck and passes it to Fulton. Jesse pushes the Hawks down. He shoots and it hits the goalie, who goes flying back into the net. He scored!

"YEAH!" We all cheer.

3-2 Is now the score. Fulton throws his arms into the air and cheers. I am clapping like mad. Dad hugs him as the rest of the team return to us.

"THAT'S IT MORE FUN!" Dad yells and I laugh.

I am on the ice again. We are fueled by out two goals so far. Charlie knocks Mcgill and I grab the puck, Blake pushes me aside, grabs the puck and scores. I groan really wanting to win this game for Adam.

"Guys, guys, guys listen up," dad says to us as we are all sat down. "Listen we have got to stay fired up and we've got to stay focused, all right? It ain't over till it's over. Tammy, Tommy, let's show these Hawks something really different. Come here!"

He begins to discuss a play with all of us.

Tammy and Tommy position themselves not too far from each other. The Hawks all watch as Tammy begins spinning really fast near the net.

"NOW!" Tommy says and she stops as he passes her the puck, she shoots...

SHE SCORES. 4-3 to the Hawks.

One of the Hawks pushes Tammy down, Fulton goes out onto the ice and I watch wanting to join him as he throws McGill over his side of the stands. I cheer as my dad finally notices what he was doing. The Hawks try to defend there teammate and the ref grabs Fulton and takes him out of the game. I give him a small smile as he is taken away.

"He barely touched him," dad says and then winks at me as I laugh.

Back on the ice, we all fight for the puck. Buth Ducks and Hawks get knocked over.

Dad comes over and mentions the line V. This is something some of us had been practising.

"LINE CHANGE!" Dad says and I put my helmet on and head out onto the ice.

Jesse leads us behind the net and as we come out we are in line V like a flock of birds. Jesse passes the puck to me as we herd the Hawks backwards. I pass the puck to Terry who passes it back to Jesse, as we all push the Hawks back. I get McGill down and smirk at him.

I glance up as Jesse scores. We've tied again at 4-4.

The fans are all quacking. We all head back to the team and we high five.

The Hawks have the puck but we manage to get it away from them. After they get it back Goldberg manages to save the goal and I smile under my helmet. He has improved a lot.

I get the puck and pass it to Charlie who was open. He goes racing up the middle of the ice. I go after him and he passes it to me. I take off and then at last minute pass it back to Charlie. Before he reaches the goal... McGill trips him.

We all go mad, even dad on the bench stands up to yell out.

"Hey, where's the call?" Dad asks and the game finally ends.

The ref called a penalty shot as we all return to the bench.

"Coach got a penalty shot," The ref says and I wonder who we're gonna get to do it. "Anyone on the ice can take it."

"All right ducks," dad says turning to all of us. "Who's gonna take it?"

"I think Guy should take it," Peter says to all of us and we agree.

Guy doesn't seem so confident though.

"What about Charlie?" Dad asks and no one agrees at first. "Let him finish what he started."

"Coach we have a chance to win," Charlie begins not sure he can do this.

"Damn straight we do," dad nods. "Come here."

He walks off with Charlie and I notice he gives him a speech. A few minutes later and we all pat Charlie on the shoulder and wish him good luck. He scores and we win.

Charlie takes to the ice. I stand next to my father and he places an arm around my shoulder as we both cling to the hope that we will win.

He heads for the two refs and one gives him some instructions. Charlie glances at dad and dad nods.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" We all begin to chant over and over.

The whistle blows and Charlie nods. He takes a deep breath and then begins to move around the puck.

"Come on Charlie!" Dad says.

Charlie does the triple deke and I watch, holding my breath as he shoots. It hits the bar and...

GOES IN! CHARLIE SCORED! WE WON!

We all cheer as Charlie comes racing towards us. We run out and meet him. I hug him as tight as I can. Then the others get to him and begin to hug him as well.

After Charlie hugs my dad I speed over and hug him. Then all the fans come out including my mum who looks happier than she has ever been.

"I am so proud of you!" My mum says as I hug her. "You played well!"

"Thanks, mum!" I call over the raging crowd before I hug Hans.

It was the best day of our lives.

* * *

Chelbell2019:

Sorry it took me so long to update.


End file.
